


More than a prophecy

by Mezita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezita/pseuds/Mezita
Summary: When a prophecy is made only two people are sure to be part of it, Voldemort and Harry Potter. But the wizarding world did not notice the rare occurrence in front of their eyes, two beings, two souls, born together to stay forever. Voldemort did not foresee this, nor Dumbledore, so how will the fate of the witch community stay if they do not have the extra knowledge about the prophecy?Posted on FanFiction.net.





	1. The Wrong Choice?

The London Underground was full. Full of muggles and wizards, but you can not recognize who the wizards are, for they act like ordinary people, muggles. And some of these wizards were the Malfoy. Phoenix and Draco were headed toward the Hogwarts Express with their parents. Today is the first day of class, and they were excited, especially in knowing at last, in which house they will stay. Preferably Slytherin, because the family is predominantly from there.

Between stops 9 and 10, there was a column that, with the naked eye, was just that. But for the wizards, it would be the gateway to their true stop, the 9 ¾.

"Lucius, go ahead with Draco. Me and Phoenix will come later. "

The man in black clothes, a staff and loose blond hair, stood beside the son, snobby and blond-haired, who carried the cart with his and his sister's things. They ran through the doorway.

"Prepared, Phoenix?" The black-haired woman mingled with threads of blond, elegant posture, named Narcissa, asks her daughter, with the same characteristics. The girl finally nodded and the two of them, holding hands, ran inside. Appearing at the spot where a train of red colors and the sign saying Hogwarts Express, stayed. The area was full of old and new students with their parents. The Phoenix smile was contagious, looking like she'd never seen magic. The quartet got together and started walking to the end of the train, which was where the seats of the Slytherin students sat.

Seeing Crabbe and Goyle, friends of Draco, in one of the windows, the family of the twins stopped.

"Well, this is where we left you," Narcissa said, her voice a little choked.

"Mother, you do not have to cry. At Christmas we'll be back. "said Phoenix.

"I know, my dear. But it is the first time that you will be without us. Draco, you know how to take good care of your sister. "

"Okay, Mom," said the proud boy for having a task for his mother.

"Mom, we're the same age and it's not just because he's older for a minute, I'll obey him," the girl demanded.

"Obey your brother, Phoenix." said with a closed face, Lucius.

The relationship between Lucius and his children, but mainly Phoenix, is a little distant. He cares about appearances, so he is rude to his children in public, for he has no forgiveness. Draco is more malleable, mainly because he is the future head of the Malfoy family, he has more respect for his father and his concepts. Phoenix is another story. With the kindness and love of her mother, she ends up being respectful to everyone, even elves and muggleborn. Her concepts are what Lucius works to keep non-existent in the wizarding world, the one of equality. Muggleborns and pureblood, in the eyes of Lucius, they are not equal. This has already resulted in constant fights and even, without the mother's consent, physical punishment. Well, now would be the time for him to be sure who his daughter is.

The whistle blew through the place, warning that it was leaving. With a kiss on each one's head, Narcisa said good-bye to the children, Lucius only one nod was enough. As they entered and closed the door, the train began to leave and through the window the twins parted their parents for the last time. As the train made the turn out of the station, the two headed to the cabin of Crabbe and Goyle. One was a skinny lean and the other fat, more like cabinets than people, Phoenix thought.

Draco smiled and spoke to the two of them as if they had not seen each other for decades, but they had spoken to each other yesterday by letter. Phoenix, however, only nodded, as her mother says, 'It's the right thing even if you do not like the person, it shows education.' This was the most constant education for the girl in her social life, to learn to be dry and direct, without showing many emotions, but elegant and formidable. And that moment would be one of them. She never liked Draco's friends, who look more like their bodyguards, had no mind of their own, and what little they had were concepts rooted in pureblood parents. Foolish. So she brought a book to distract himself, one of the many contained in the library of the Malfoy mansion, this was a special edition on the witch hunts in the world by the historian Iris Markle.

Conversations about the future at Hogwarts were exchanged, the famed Nimbus 2000 exalted and many sweets that came from the candy cart, were snapped. But no one prepared the hearts of the twins by Crabbe's novelty.

"Do you know the latest news?" He said with his mouth full.

Draco replied that no, Phoenix pretended not to hear, but listened.

"Harry Potter is back in the wizarding world."

Draco choked on the chocolate he ate, surprise Phoenix, but worried about her brother, slapped him on the back to see if he would normalize. The blonde who for a minute turned purple looked at his friend.

"Why did not you say that before? Since when do you know? "

"Since before yesterday, that was the day we went to Diagon Alley. There is nothing else in the Leaky Cauldron. "

"What an asshole! How do you forget to say that? "

The little boy did not know what to answer. Then a girl, already in her uniform, with curly hair, appeared in the cabin.

"Did you see a frog around?"

"Look at my face, who cares. Of course not. "Draco snapped..

"Do not talk like that. I'm sorry about my brother. "

"No problem. Well, if he's not here, I'll keep looking. See you. "And so she left.

After hitting the book against her brother's arm, Phoenix declared absolute silence in the cabin. The afternoon had fallen a little more and from far away came peaks of the castle towers, there they changed their clothes. When they had finished, the train was already slowing down a little, to a full stop. As they got out of the car, they were greeted by a giant named Hagrid. He led them to the edge of the lake where there was a pier full of boats. Divided between Crabbe, Goyle and Draco, and Phoenix with two other students, a boy and a girl, they set out to cross the lake. With the fog down, the towers and torches of the castle, showed themselves to the students, who opened their mouths in surprise. Hagrid escorted them to the main gate of the castle, and with instructions to climb the stairs, the students met a lady with green witches clothes and half-moon glasses under her eyes and a pointed hat on her head.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

At that moment Draco turned to his sister and together they smiled. At the same time, the blonde sees a tan with shaggy hair, round glasses and a scar in the shape of lightning. It was him, Harry Potter. And nudging his sister and he nodded at the boy.

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

A chubby, toothy kid, he finally saw his frog at the teacher's feet.

"Trevor!" and with the silence, the boy realized the bludgeon he gave. The teacher's eyes already spoke for themselves.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." And she goes to the great hall.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Students began to whisper.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy and this is ..." but the blond did not continue, for a redhead at the side of the brunnette laughed at his name.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

The girl did not like the redhead laughing at her brother's name, but he did not need to humiliate him.

"Draco, you do not need that. But well, you did not have to laugh. After all, my name is Phoenix, I'm his sister. I hope my name is funny enough. "

The redhead was all ashamed after her lecture.

"He did not mean to offend." Harry explained

"I know. I did not want to give a sermon either, but it came out. I'm impulsive. "And back, the teacher was with a list in her hand. "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

The doors opened and four tables were in the middle of the room. On the ceiling, candles flew and illuminated the sky that appeared inside the castle. The girl in front of the Phoenix was the one who was looking for the frog earlier. She was explaining the effect of the ceiling. The front, up the steps, a bench was found with a hat worn on top of him. The teachers' table stood in front of the bench.

"Will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

A gentleman with white hair and beards, with a pair of glasses in the middle of his nose, rose from the main table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to annouce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does to wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

And so he sat down. The teacher opened the parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

The girl came out nervous, talking to herself. Phoenix hears the redhead saying something to Harry, but she paid no attention. Gryffindor was heard from the hat, and the table was filled with applause.

"Draco Malfoy."

And with a quick exchange of glances, the blonde sat down with courage and determination.

"Slytherin!"

And with the last exchange of glances with his sister, the blonde went to the table.

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." The redhead said, and this time Phoenix heard him. Tired of the redhead's prejudice, she decided to answer.

"Prejudice is very ugly did you know? Other good wizards came out of houses like Slytherin. I see there's no pattern here. "And the redhead swallowed dry.

"Phoenix Malfoy."

The young woman hoped that the choice of house would be the same as her brother's, quick. But as soon as the hat was put on her head, he lingered to speak, as if he were still analyzing the person.

"A Malfoy and a Black. Strong blood runs through your veins, I must tell you that you would be perfect in every house, for you represent each of them. That never happened to me. Yes ... yes, but one predominates. I already know. Gryffindor! "

The applause was in the background, as the first person to look in the room was Professor Snape, who was on her right. And with a nod of encouragement, the girl went to the table of the chosen house. She just looked at the table where her brother was, he did the same. Susana Bones went to Hufflepuff and after that it was the turn of the prejudiced redhead. And unsurprisingly he stopped at the lion's house. The name of The Boy Who Lived was summoned and the room was completely silent.

"Hmm... difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

At that moment the brunnette began to repeat that he did not want Slytherin. Yeah, the redhead influenced him well.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness! There's no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure... better be... Gryffindor!

The table was filled with joy, Harry also. Phoenix applauded for mere behavior. After that, a few more names were selected and the selection was over.

"Your attention, please."

And as he rose from his chair, the director began the banquet. At the tables, food filled the boys' eyes with joy, even Phoenix who was worried a moment ago, was no longer due to the delicious dinner. The girl on the train, Hermione, made conversation.

"So, Gryffindor. It seems you were not very happy. "

"You look well. But yes, I did not expect it here, but Slytherin. "

"Where your brother is. It must be difficult to stay apart. "

"But we have classes to meet ..." and before continuing the sentence, a ghost appeared in the middle of the table, just as the ghosts of each house appeared to welcome them. The oldest of the Weasleys, he had a conversation with the ghost named Nicolas. The ghost has walked away when Ron recalled how he really is called Nicolas Nearly Headless.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this."

It was a grotesque image, that of the head turning to one side, almost falling, were it not for a little of the skin to hold. After this incident, the dinner went well and to their homes the students went. Following the monitor, Percy, the first-year students found themselves in the area where the changing floors and frames infested the walls. It took him but they came to a corridor that in the end, only had a picture of a fat woman. And with the password, they entered. Cozy was the feeling, you could say. A central fireplace, surrounded by a sofa and two armchairs, with a coffee table. Two scattered tables, with a few extra armchairs, and a staircase, were what they contained in the common room.

"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

Phoenix discovered that she would share the room with Hermione and two other girls, whom she still did not know. And that was how she slept, with red and yellow mustard blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Oh her name comes from my choice of, in addition to honoring the Order of the Phoenix, has the fact that the Black family names their children with the name of stars or constellations. And yes, it may seem wrong, but as a mother of twins, Narcissa would like the good side to win the war. Therefore, Phoenix.


	2. I will stay here!

Phoenix woke up with a beating sound tapping on the window beside her bed. It was the owl of Severus Snape. Phoenix quickly opened the window and received the parchment tied to the animal's paw, which after receiving food, flew back, probably to its owner. On opening the letter, the girl read with her heart in her mouth, on the parchment said:

_Dear Ashes,_

_I am sorry to inform you that the head of your house, Professor McGonagall, will be waiting for you in the passage of the common room, to take you to meet Professor Dumbledore. I do not think I need to tell you that your father is here. But do not worry, I'll be by your side._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Snape._

Phoenix already imagined that her parents, especially Lucius, might be dissatisfied with the choice of the house. If she was prepared to face the patriarch of the family, she was not, but she would not lower her head, for to a conclusion she arrived in the middle of the night, while her head drifted in between thoughts, which she wanted somehow not to belong to Slytherin house and that the choice of the sorting hat, may not have been so bad. She changed her pajamas into the school uniform, the colors of Gryffindor being present on the tie and the inside of her cloak, with the house symbol on her left breast.

And so she went down the stairs to the common room, but as it was early morning, the hall was empty and toward the passage, the girl went. As soon as the passage was opened, the lady in the witch dress and half-moon glasses waited patiently.

"I see that Professor Snape's letter arrived on time. Please come with me, my dear." said the teacher. And following her, the girl came down the stairs and into the corridor leading to the principal's office. At the end of the corridor, a statue of an eagle, it was the door to the room, and the two entered the open part, between the wings and with the password, the passage began to move up.

As she stood in front of a door, the girl began to sweat and was afraid of cowering in front of her father. Minerva must have noticed the nervousness in the child's features and with a loving hand on her shoulder, the lady gave her words of courage. "Do not worry child, I'll be by your side no matter what choice you make." And so the two entered the room, where the walls were covered with pictures of famous wizards, who in turn would have been former school directors. Artifacts were also part of the decoration and as the girl noticed, the sorting hat was on one of the bookshelves that kept the books and artifacts. The room was on two floors, one was the entrance and the other the part where the director's desk was and where Professor Snape, her father Lucius was and sitting in the chair behind the table, was the calm director Dumbledore.

"Welcome, child." said the director, with all his calm and a warm smile on his face. But nothing could calm her down when a flood of complaints from her father was expected at any moment.

"Good morning." said Phoenix, in her calmness that interiorized the fear of facing her father. Not that she was not sure of herself, for she had confronted him several times, but now she found a new feeling that Phoenix never expected to cause in her family, shame and disappointment.

"Look how embarrassing, to see you dressed in those grinfinory outfits. A greater shame than this I will not have. For I am here to claim the exchange of my daughter's houses. "Lucius said loud and clear, his voice cold and sharp.

"I understand that you, as a father, want her in your old house, but we can not help but think that this must also be the student's choice. You know, the hat indicates the place, but it is we who accept where we want to go. "And Dumbledore's eyes could not be in any other direction, except in Phoenix.

"How emotional your words are, Dumbledore, but I think children do not know what they want at this age."

"Actually, she does know what she wants," said Phoenix. Her father stared at her in disbelief, imagining that his daughter would disown him, like that, in front of everyone. Already the looks of McGonagall and Dumbledore, were of admiration and support for the little Gryffindor. Even imperceptible, one could see deep in Snape's eyes the confidence he had in his niece.

"The sorting hat pointed me to Gryffindor and I accepted it. All the houses have half-bloods, muggles and purebloods, so it does not matter where I go but what I'm going to do there. Whether I will be a good student and bring pride to the family or whether I will be intimidated by these labels and forget who I am and what I represent! I am sure of who I am and that I will bring pride to our family, father. So there's no way you can be happy for me? "And the question lingered, for the adult withdrew from the room, humiliated and disgusted by the situation. The girl was sad because it does not matter if she has a distant relationship with her father, she wanted to be the pride of her father.

A callous but gentle hand rested on her shoulder and lifted her head to look into the eyes of her uncle, who was a father to her. "Do not worry, in time he will tolerate. But in the meantime, I hope you're happy in Gryffindor. "And with a relieved smile, the girl answered.

"Be very welcome, dear!" congratulated McGonagall.

The girl who looked happy to her two teachers, had a sudden change of focus, when perceiving the presence of a bird in the room. But it was not just any bird, it was a ...

"Phoenix! She has just been reborn! How cute! "The newborn bird came out from beneath a heap of ashes and was puffing like a baby.

"Her name is Fawkes. A curious bird, indeed. You know her tears are .. "

"Healers. Yes I know. Although my mother always say she named me because of the Black family tradition, I feel like there is a lot more to do with the bird. You know, to always reborn, to reinvent itself. She's a fighter. "

"In fact, she is." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, I'll be going, I have to eat breakfast. Bye, teachers, see you later. "

And before the girl left the room, Dumbledore gave her an invitation. "Phoenix, my dear. If you like, you can come and play with Fawkes. She would love to have a new friend. "

And with an enlightened smile, the girl left happier than she entered. And Dumbledore was sure there, that you can find light in dark places. A hope, in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you like? If you see mistakes or lack of words, just tell me, that I correct right away. And yes, I think Fawkes is female


	3. The first - not so good - school day.

Phoenix found herself eating some eggs with waffles and drinking pumpkin juice, when she felt a presence at her side, it was her twin brother Draco. He showed a certain displeasure at sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"So, it's going to be like this? The two of us separated for the first time ?! Not that I'm bothered by the choice of the house, it's more that you're alone. Our friends at Slytherin miss you. "The blonde spoke, his eyes hard, but at the bottom showing a lack of his sister.

"Do not worry, I'll make friends. And you can get ready for the House Cup. I will not let Slytherin win. "

"That's what we're going to see." And with one last defiant stare, the blonde turned his back on his sister when she called back. "Anything, I'm here, at a table away." And with a knowing smile, the two parted.

The chewing noise grew stronger now, and the girl could not help but look to her left and see redhead Weasley, putting more and more food in his mouth.

"How can you eat more slowly and quietly? There are people who do not have to listen to your chewing and it's uneducated! "Complained the full-haired girl, Hermione Granger. The Muggle could be bossy anytime.

The redhead tried to answer back, but the only things they heard was a sound of letters, in an attempt to form words and some of the food in his mouth, hit Granger's face a bit, sitting in front of the boy.

"Disgusting! I think I'd better finish my coffee here and get straight to class. "And before the girl got up, Malfoy offered to go with her to Transfiguration Classroom. On the way there two exchanged presentations and talked about what transfiguration class would be like. Phoenix said that from her first impression of Professor McGonagall, the lesson would be very interesting. In the room was only the teacher arranging the materials for the first class and so the two settled side by side, since the class would be in pairs.

Over time, the room became more full until the teacher asked for silence and began to give the matter. Phoenix and Hermione noticed the two empty chairs in the front.

"What happened to the boys?" Asked Phoenix.

"I think they lost their time with the big breakfast table," said the girl, thinking how much the redhead did not want to leave that table full of food. It seems the two of them were not the only ones to notice the lack of both, because Professor McGonagall was transfigured in her animagus form, that of cat, to make a fright in both.

Half an hour later, the door of the room opened, making the two girls and Draco turn their faces. Each one had a different reaction, Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust, Draco laughed from both of their faces and Phoenix followed them both with their eyes waiting for the fright.

"Whew, we made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Their relieved faces were destroyed when the cat on the teacher's desk became her own. The shock face was fun for Phoenix.

"That was bloody brilliant." replied the red-haired boy amazed.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, that way one of you might be on time." the teacher scolded.

"We got lost." Answered Harry for the first time.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

And so, ashamed, they sat down in their respective places. And Phoenix was just amused.

Later, they would have potions class, one of the favorite and most awaited classes by the Malfoy twins. Perhaps for being a subject they had mastery and an additional, for being Snape the teacher and the twin's favorite uncle. The room was filled with conversations because the teacher was not in the room yet. But he did not even spend a minute and he arrived in a hurry, and it was only with his presence that the room fell silent.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making."

Everyone looked attentively at the teacher, all but Harry, who noted out of curiosity everything the teacher was saying.

"However, for those select few..." and at that time, look at the twins who smile, "who posses the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and esnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper... in death."

At that very moment, Snape realizes that Harry was not paying attention.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not... pay... attention."

Hermione standing next to him, nudges him, catching his attention.

"Mr. Potter. Our... new... celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione raises her hand and Harry shrugs.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

And again, the girl raises her hand and Harry shakes his shoulders once more. At this very moment both Ron and Phoenix feel sorry for the boy being so humiliated in front of the whole class when it is clear that the magical world is new to him.

"I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

Hermione's hand never came down.

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything..." Draco smiled, "is it, Mr. Potter?"

And at that very moment, wanting to save Harry, Phoenix, who was next to Draco, opened her mouth to answer, for she also knew the answers.

"Professor, excuse me. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most posions. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, wich also goes by the name of aconite."

The entire room was quiet, while Harry and Phoenix exchanged complacent smiles, causing Draco, not to like any of it.

"I do not hear answers without raising your hand, Mrs. Malfoy. But ... Congratulations, for the answers, are correct. Well, why are not you writing down? "And so the students took their notebooks and opened them to write. And at that moment, Snape turned back to the class. "Gryffindor, five points."

And with a mischievous smile, Phoenix began to jot down the information, not realizing that her brother was staring at Harry Potter. He did not like it at all.

It was already midday and the students, either were eating, or were reviewing the course material given so far. Phoenix read the information about transfiguration, disconnected from any noise in the Great Hall. The girl only turned her attention away from the pages when the noise of owls alerted her to the mail. And a letter fell into her hands, with the family crest, she already knew who it was.

_My dear bird,_

_I knew how the conversation with your father was and I can tell you, he did not come home happy. But can I say that, just between the two of us? You are my pride. Gryffindor may be a good place for you. It's not Slytherin, but it also has history. You can calm down, my star, I will not judge you but support you._

_With love,_

_Your mother._

Tears streamed down her face, without her realizing she was crying. Her mother was proud, that was one thing. Your father's pride would only be with time. Harry, who was two people away from her, noticed the tears and wondered why.

It was late and now in the middle of a field outside the castle, Slytherins and Gryffindors, gathered for another class together, flying. You could see in the face of Phoenix that she was not anxious to ride a broom. Believe it or not, she's afraid of heights, so the only one who could do any career in the Quidditch teams, would be Draco.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The class responded.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon." And facing the class, there was the flight teacher. With short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk's, the teacher stood out. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry yp. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!"

You could tell by the fact that while Draco's broom was up in the nick of time, the Phoenix broom did not feel like getting up. But slowly, it was going toward her hand

"With feeling!"

Hermione and others spoke for hours at the word up, until the broomsticks lifted, but that of Ronald Weasley was a spectacle apart, for the broom came faster than he thought and hit his nose, tearing out laughs from his classmates.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the gorund, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle... 3... 2..."

And then, unexpectedly, Neville's broom rose up in the air, scaring the boy. As the teacher tried to summon the boy back to the floor, the broom would go unruly sky above. Maneuvers were given, boy's screams were heard and the class focused on the spot above them, unruly. The broom came down, going toward the students and the teacher, trying to save both the boy and the class with her wand, but not giving time, and they all parted and fell on the floor. The trip was only to end with the fall of Neville, of his cloak, that was stuck in the spear of the statue. The crowd gathered around him.

"Everyone out of the way! Come on, get up."

As she helped the boy to his feet, Hooch noticed the broken wrist.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wirst. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get."

Draco picks up the Remembrall from the floor after Neville's fall.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

And walking, they went to the hospital. At that moment, Phoenix notices something in her brother's hand.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

At that moment, Phoenix pinched him, yanking out a scream from him, while Harry went to confront him.

"Give it here, Malfoy."

With his left arm aching, the blond boy turns to the brunette.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

And he raised the broom in the air, circling the group on the floor.

"How 'bout up on the roof?"

And flew towards the sky.

"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

And tired of the taunts, he climbed on the broom, being stopped by Hermione.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly."

Harry flew away, ignoring the girl.

"What an idiot."

"Both of them are." Agreed, Phoenix, ready to scold her brother.

From the ground, the group sees an argument between the two, until the moment that Draco play Remembrall away like a baseball game. And Harry flew away. Draco came down, and saw with the group, the brunnette making a quick turn on the broom, prevented from bumping against the wall of one of the towers. Harry returned to the floor, to the applause of his admiring colleagues. But the joy lasted little, for McGonagall called Potter, implying that the boy was in trouble. It was not long, and Phoenix was at her brother's side, pulling him by the ear.

"How can you do that?! Stir in what is not yours and make Harry take a scold ?! Huh?! I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. My ear! I only played a little with him. Why? Can not I mess with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend and you're going to apologize to him later," said the girl, dropping her brother's ear.

"I'm not going to apologize to anyone!" And before the girl could say anything else, Madame Hooch appeared in the field ready to teach.

"Is anyone missing?" she asked, noting the declining numbers of students.

"Yes, Professor. Professor McGonagall came to talk to Harry, "said Hermione

"Well, if it is so. Let's begin the class."

Hours passed and news that Harry Potter would be the newest seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team took the hallways of the school. And Phoenix was on the table in the Gryffindor common room, when a group of girls whispered and screamed that Harry was the newest pride in the house. Well, not bad for a first day of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Any mistakes or lack of words just tell me. From here I wanted to show the balanced relationship between Phoenix / her brother / Gryffindors. In Philosopher's Stone, she will try to show that she is different from other Malfoys, will try to educate her brother. One thing that is not very sure, because he will be jealous of the sister with the Gryffindors, especially Harry.


	4. Halloween surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write !

Days passed and Phoenix was already accustomed to Hogwarts and colleagues. In addition to Hermione, the girl became friends with Neville, Seamus and Dean, as well as occasionally exchanging information with the students of another house, mainly Slytherin. Draco, after stopping complaining about Potter being the newest seeker, introduced his sister to his two new friends, Blaise and Pansy, the latter annoying the girl with her excessive "fall of love" by Draco, but she was harmless.

It was Halloween time, and the castle was properly set up for the holiday, but that did not mean that the tasks would be diminishing for the students, on the contrary, the teachers would not stop explaining new things, increasing the workload of tasks to do, to the unhappiness of Ronald Weasley. Right now they were in the class of Professor Flitwick, the half-elf who taught spells. Being half-elf, he was short, so he used so many books to stay at the height of the class.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."

Everyone, including the teacher, speaks "The swish and flick."

"Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." Ordered the teacher.

The class began to make the movement and to enunciate the word, to the spell. Everyone was trying very hard, even to the wrong way to speak Ron's spell, to catch Hermione's attention. The most unbelieving part was the way he waved his wand.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar."

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." The redhead complained.

Hermione straightens her position in the chair and with the right way to move the wand she pronounces "Wingardium Leviosa." And the feather, at the same moment begins to float, catching the attention of the class and the teacher.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Mrs. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid you too, Mrs. Malfoy!"

Ron puts his head on the books, his expression dazed. This, only encouraged the little Seamus, who began to shake his wand towards the feather. Phoenix, who was accustomed to the young man's spells go wrong, she begins to prevent him from doing.

"It's not like that, Seamus ..." but he did not care, he continued and ended in the expected explosion of the feather.

"Whooaaa! Ooh." said Flitwick, startled.

The destruction was stamped on Seamus's face and a little on the cheeks of his respective colleagues on each side, which were Harry and Phoenix. The feather was all scorched.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Said Harry.

Hermione and Phoenix walked together talking about the newest spell learned and laughing at Seamus's mistake. The girls laughed smiles on their faces until they heard Ron complain about Hermione to his friends.

"It's Levioooosa, not Leviosaaaar. She's a nightmare, honestly. Nowonder she hasn't got any friends!"

And Hermione feeling offended, went out in front of her friend, bumping into the redhead's purpose.

"I think she heard you."

"Not only did she listen, but she was hurt. And nothing that is any of your business, she has friends, me. See you, Wealsey. "

And Ron definitely did not like being repressed by a Malfoy.

Phoenix had decided to give her friend time to compose herself, but as the hours passed, the girls in the ladies' room just talked about a girl crying in a bathroom stall, starting to bother her, wanting to do something for her. She spent all day ignoring Gryffindor friends to see if they realized what they had done wrong. It was time to go to dinner, when the girl decided to stop eating, to offer a friendly shoulder. The bathroom was empty right now except for Hermione.

"Mione, open the door. I want to be with you in there. "

"No need, Phoenix. I'm fine alone. "

"Hermione Granger, open this door, otherwise I will call Professor McGonagall!"

And so, like magic, the door opened. The girl walked in and facing Granger, stayed.

"Why did he say that? I just wanted to help him! And how come I have no friends? And you are what?"

"I agree with you. He should not have said that, especially that you have no friends. You have, I am your friend. I hope that's enough. "

"Of course, that you are enough. Actually, you are the only friend I've had in ages. "She replied with a sweet smile, to Malfoy.

"You should not care what he or anyone else speaks because only you know the truth. Do not care if you it is an annoying know it all, believe it or not, it's from you that he picks up the answers. This proves your need to exist. You are unique, being that way or not. He will learn to respect you.

"You know, I hear things about your family. And they do not know how wrong they are. You are the proof. Thank you very much."

"That's what friends are for. Give yourself time and everything is settled. And count on me. "

And smiling, they hug each other.

"Well, time to go. I think you can still get some of the dinner and the celebration, "said Malfoy.

Hermione led the way, while Malfoy closed the stall door. When she turned and walked forward, she hit her friend's body.

"Mione, what ..." but the sentence stuck in her throat as the girl realized why her friend had stopped. In front of them was a mountain troll, with green and warty skin, carrying a club. Phoenix tried to feel in her pockets, her wand, but she remembered that she left it in the room with the materials. Holding on to each other, the girls were trapped and decided to hide in the stall. At that moment, the troll decided to lift the club and destroy the stall where the girls were. The two fell to the ground, so as not to be hit, the two screamed. Harry and Ron appeared in the bathroom, and the dark-haired man looking out from under the wreckage saw Granger and Malfoy.

"Hermione and Phoenix, move!"

The troll destroys the rest of the stalls as the girls crawl forward. The two screamed for help, making the boys throw pieces of wood into the troll.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron throws a piece of wood that hits the monster's head. Hermione and Phoenix escape from the wreckage of the stalls and hide under the sinks, but the troll eventually sees them and destroys one of the sinks, almost hitting Phoenix, which made Harry shrink in fear. As Hermione screamed, Phoenix screamed for the boys to do something. Harry grabs his wand and runs toward the troll, picking up the club, lifting him. He ended up staying in his head, causing the troll to jerk back and forth until the wand got inside his nose, tearing expressions of disgust from the trio on the floor. The monster bothers and spins, picking up Harry's foot, leaving him standing upright.

"Do something!" Harry shouts

The troll stirs the club and raises Harry, lowering him again.

"What?" asked the redhead, lost.

In repetition, troll would pick Harry up when he was going to hit him with the club.

"Anything! Hurry up!"

With an idea, Ron picks up his wand. Under the sink, Hermione shakes her hand.

"Swish and flick!"

Correctly speak the words "Wingardium Leviosa!" And so, the spell worked, lifting the club from the troll's hand, and bringing it to his head. He looks confused at the hand and looking up, is hit by the club. "Cool." The troll loosens Harry, who retreats and falls slowly on the floor, unconscious. The girls come out under the sink, carefully.

"Is it... dead?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out. Ew. Troll bogies." And he wiped his wand upon in his robes.

Suddenly McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape appeared on the scene. They were alarmed by the unconscious troll and the presence of Gryffindor students.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!" asked the teacher, forgetting the girls.

"Well, what it is..." answered the two together, not knowing what to say. Even the girls look at each other and come to a plan.

"It's our fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione replied, catching the attention of the teachers and the boys.

"You both?" asked the teacher in disbelief. Snape, too, was shocked to see his niece getting into trouble.

"We went loooking for the troll. We'd read about them and thought we could handle it. But we were wrong..."Hermione began.

"If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us... we'd probably be dead." Phoenix ended.

"Be that as it may be... it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Miss Granger and Malfoy. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your both serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points... will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." And so Snape and McGonagall leave the bathroom.

"Perhaps you ought to go... M-might wake up... heh." Professor Quirrell tells the four students to leave the bathroom.

On the way back to the dormitory, Harry thanked them for their help.

"What's with you? I mean, we saved both lives." Ron retorted.

"Mind you, she didn't need saving if you hadn't insulted her. And by the way, how did you, Phoenix, go there?" asked Harry.

"I was trying to fix the damage of your friend." She looked at the redhead.

"What are friends for?" and the two exchanged smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the mystery begins ...How do you think Phoenix will react to the Golden Trio's accusations about Snape? Leave your opinions!


	5. Did Severus do something wrong?

It was morning and the quartet were having coffee, well, except Harry, who because of the nervousness for the game of debut, played with the food.

"Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." encouraged Ron.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strenght today."

"I'm not hungry." With Harry's response, Phoenix became more worried. Draco has said that the Slytherins will not take it easy and they want to win this year. Snape approaches the table and before talking to the trio, he nods almost imperceptibly to Phoenix.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quiddicth should be easy work for you... even if it is against Slytherin." And he limps off, making Harry notice. Meanwhile, Phoenix tried to understand why Severus' words of comfort, for it is difficult for him to show such affection.

"That explains the blood." Harry murmurs, drawing the girl's attention to the trio's conversation.

"Blood?" asks Hermione.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." Harry's explanation only made Phoenix's head sink even more deeply. After all, what would Severus like to get? Then before Hermione spoke, the girl asked,

"Why do you think that?"

"I do not know. He is already suspicious by himself."

"You hate him, do not you? That is why you accuse him. Or do you have any proof?" Inquire Phoenix.

"So why would he get close to that dog?" Rebate back Harry.

"Maybe, instead of wanting to get something, he wants to protect it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my brother."

And without delay, the girl went to the Slytherin table, leaving the boy with black hair with that doubt, but he continues with the explanation for Ron and Hermione.

"So, Potter is afraid of the game?" asked Draco.

"I think not." Phoenix was never going to reveal any weakness from Harry to Draco.

At that moment, an owl unexpectedly arrives delivering a large, pointed package into Harry's hands. Draco and his sister were curious to know what it was and from a distance they could see the newly polished tail and the never-used straw. It was a Nimbus 2000. Was the girl happy while Draco grumbled why the scarhead always had the best stuff?

"No offensive nicknames Draco, Potter is better." scolded Phoenix

Minutes later, the Slytherin and Gryffindor classes, split on either side of the field, warmed to cheer for their respective Quidditch teams. Phoenix stood next to Ron and Hermione, with Hagrid in the background. Another minute and the teams were on the pitch, the screams and claps were higher. Each in formation, Professor Hooch explained the rules and kicked the trunk, causing the bludgers to fly out. The snitch also came out of the trunk.

"The bludgers are up... followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is Worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Narrated Lee Jordan. "The Quaffle is released... and the game begins!"

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina Johnson, zooms past the Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding!

"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" And Lee presses a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindor's name.

Despite having to cheer for her house, Phoenix did not take her eyes off Harry, who was standing now clapping at the points Gryffindor earned. A bludger sunddenly zooms by him.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Johnson and Katie Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, trows, and once again scores!

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" And Lee adds another 10 to the score with a ding.

Ron and Seamus screamed for this marked point. The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks. Flint grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver directly in the stomach and he plummets to the ground, knocked out.

Phoenix could not believe that Slytherins could be so low. The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over George – or Fred – and scores. Lee adds 10 points in the plaque with Slytherin's name. Slytherins members box Johnson in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She falls down in and is out. The crowd boos. Slytherin scores once again. Suddenly, Harry sees the Snitch. He starts to head off after it and then suddenly his starts bucking and turning.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" asked Hagrid.

Hermione looks through binoculars at Harry, then at Snape, who is visibly muttering.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

What? It could not be true, Phoenix thought.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" ask Ron.

"Leave it to me." And Hermione hands Ron her binoculars and leaves the stands.

Phoenix picks up Ron's binoculars and looks for Severus in the audience, and instead of seeing her uncle murmuring something, the girl stared at Professor Quirrell who with his hand seemed to cover up a speech, his eyes did not move either. Minutes later the Professor was startled by something in the audience and with Ron screaming again, she realized that Harry took back control of his broom. Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. Then Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stands up, and steps foward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topless off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. Phoenix holds her breath, Harry gets up and lurches. The crowd gasps. Hermione appears beside a tower to see.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" alert Hagrid.

Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee announces.

Professor Hooch blows her whistle riding on her broomstick. "Gryffindor win!"

Phoenix and the Gryffindor crowd breathe a sigh of relief and shouts of joy took over the space. Harry raises the Snitch into the air and Phoenix applauded very proudly. After the crowd dispersed, the trio headed toward the locker room to see Harry. Minutes later the boy appeared with wet hair from the bath he took.

"Congratulations Harry!" hugged Malfoy. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, Phoenix." thanked Harry, all ashamed.

The group returned to the dormitories to save the broom. Harry eventually called Malfoy for a walk with Hagrid, but she declined politely, claiming to have to see her brother after Slytherin's defeat. But before the girl left the common room, she remembered what had happened to Professor Quirrell and decided to alert the group.

"Hermione, did you ever think it was the other way around?" the girl with the boys was confused. "I mean, maybe there was someone else doing the spell and Severus just wanted to save Harry."

"But I saw Professor Snape. "

"And I saw Professor Quirrell. Who will be the culprit? And another thing, Severus would never hurt anyone."

And so the girl left, leaving the trio confused, but Harry felt angry at Snape because he thinks he would be able to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix is smart! Any doubts or opinions, you can comment!


	6. Blood traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the new chapter. Already thanking those who favored and sent a review, you do not know how it makes me happy !

Silence dominated the Gryffindor table, while the Slytherin table was full of murmurs. As Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, glancing sideways at Phoenix, Harry just stared at the girl, who so far has not exchanged a word or looked at her housemates. There was only that hard look in the lifeless brown eyes.

"Is the coffee good, Phoenix?" Harry asked.

"It's good enough." Spoke her first words of the morning, Phoenix, who did not even look at the boy. The girl rose calmly, leaving the Great Hall without exchanging a word with anyone. Already the Slytherin table, there was a particular group that looked at the witch's movements, displeasing Potter at all.

"Okay, will you tell me what happened, Hermione?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Why do you think I know anything?"

"Because you're roommates and live together all the time. Go on, come on, tell me what happened to Malfoy, "replied the redhead impatiently, too, wanting to know the gossip.

"That's right. I met her yesterday on the return of our ride with Hagrid, in bed crying. As soon as she saw me, she stopped crying and after much insistence, she told me what had happened. After the game, Phoenix went to see her brother, Draco, but it seems the reception was not warm, because the Slytherin was rude to her, asking about the new friendships with me and you Ron, he even talked about the sudden friendship of the Harry with her. But the worst was not that, the worse was he calling her a blood traitor. "

"No, he did not do that," the redhead said, his mouth gaping with shock as he was. Well, that sort of behavior of a pureblood family like the Malfoy was to be expected, but she was his sister.

"What, what is it?" Asked Harry, lost.

"Harry, the worst offense said to a pureblood wizard, is to be called a blood traitor. This title is given to wizards and witches who relate to ... with Muggles. "Explained the redhead.

"Exact. But do not think she did not get over it, she talked about his godfather who is a half-blood. Anyway, it was a mess with Slytherin's exclusive audience. She's pretty shocked even though she does not show it. "Hermione finished.

Harry did not know whether to get angry and go after Draco, or pity her and go after the Gryffindor. Despite being new to wizard customs, one could see the sadness that the girl was in the offense offered by her brother. And so it was Harry's day, wanting to have a word with Phoenix, but the girl herself got out of a conversation, talking about late studies and tasks, and the brunette understood that she needed a space, but he would not know how long he'd stay far. The answer came at the end of the last class of the day, Phoenix going forward as usual, when she stumbled on a foot, purposely placed on the Gryffindor path.

"Look who's down to the bottom, Phoenix Malfoy, or can we still call her that way?" Mocked a boy in Slytherin uniform, Theodore Nott, Draco's rival.

"Then do not waste your precious time with me, since you consider me a recess." Spoke upright and looked confident, Phoenix, who stood up after picking up all her books from the floor. She was moving away from the group until a girl looked malicious and thin looking like a toothpick, in front of her, preventing her passing.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet. "She pushed the girl into Theo's arms, who threw her to the floor. And that was when Harry saw red in his eyes. There was no Draco to defend her, but there was Harry, who with unreasonable rage, pushed without wand, Theo and the malicious girl away from Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" He asked Malfoy, who nodded positively, helped her up and then turned to the couple of friends. "She's not alone, she's got me."

Suddenly, from nowhere, Severus Snape appeared that when he saw Potter and two Slytherins rising from the ground, only one conclusion remained.

"What do you Potter think you're doing? Five points taken from Gryffindor. "

"Actually, Professor, it was Nott and that girl that caused the problem. He was just trying to help me, "Phoenix explained calmly, staring her brown eyes at Snape. And only that look confirmed that the truth was in the girl.

"Then, Nott and Thatcher, detention and five points from each will be taken from Slytherin. Gryffindor may have its points back. "

And without delay, he left with his cloak fluttering behind. And for the first time Harry felt an affection for the rigid Professor Snape.

"Thank you so much for what you did Harry, I did not really know you had this magic on you."

"Neither do I." He responded with all embarrassment.

From there until Christmas, the trio became a quartet, and hours, days passed and no one missed seeing the four together, this made Harry invite the girl to spend Christmas at the castle, but she had to refuse because she had promised to see her mother during the festivities.

It was the day to go home and enjoy the holidays with the family. Hermione and her, together, kept their belongings in their suitcases. With everything ready, they both went down to the Great Hall to say goodbye to Harry and Ron. Playing Wizard's Chess, they were and Phoenix could not hold back to see who won, as it was one of her favorite games after Quidditch. She and her mother and brother faced each other at play.

"Who's winning?" Phoenix asked as she approached the pair.

"Knight to E-5." said Harry.

"Queen to E-5." Answered Ron. "I am, but although we are hand in hand, for I am teaching him."

"That's totally barbaric!" said Hermione after seeing the play that ended in the queen destroying the knight.

"That's wizard's chess." spoke, Ron and Phoenix at the same time. "I see you've packed." Said the redhead after noticing the suitcases they carried.

"See you haven't."

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!"

"Good. You can help Harry, then. He's going to go to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel." By that time, the trio had already upgraded Phoenix over the most - not so - new discovery..

"We've looked a hundred times!" this including Phoenix, who had helped bring all book information about alchemists.

"Not in the restricted section... Happy Christmas!" and leave happy, Granger.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her."

"I think that's a good thing," says the girl, who could see the change in Granger over the course of days. She was braver and bolder, for those who were afraid of being expelled. "Well, I must go if I do not want to miss the train."

"Are you sure you do not want to spend Christmas here?" Harry asked hopefully. He knew how hard it would be in the girl's home and it would be nice to have another company besides Ron, not that he did not like the redhead, but whether or not he had developed a certain affection for Phoenix.

"I can not, I promised my mother that I would be there even after the fight. But do not worry, I will not forget your gift. See you and Merry Christmas! "Came out with a smile on her face.

The trip was pleasant, having Hermione as her companion, it was better than anything lately. And after the farewell, Phoenix, never found herself in a dead end that was the family reunion. The only one with a happy smile, was the mother, because even if they fought, still liked to have the children back. Already Lucius, it was another conversation, his look of revulsion was visible and the girl could not say that it did not hurt her. It seems that the almost healed wounds would open again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and those Harry powers have a backstory, or did you guys think I'd just put a new character on and not have a base? You do not know what's on the way! Until the next chapter and ah! Harry's spell was non-verbal.


	7. A not so cheerful Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i am back again and now with a schedule so i can update every one of my fanfics. So this one is the longest chapter until now, very special, because here we see more about Narcissa as a mother. We understand more the dynamic of the Malfoy family.

The return to Malfoy Manor was somewhat tense. The return consisted of limousine, after all the station King's Cross did not have connection of the network of Floo or use of portal key. So Lucius Malfoy at that moment communicated with the Muggles, renting a luxury car, but nothing more.

  
Even though the space was not so small, the back of the car was smaller than the accustomed one, not from the physical part, but from the tense energy hovering in the air between father and daughter. Narcissa was the only one to hug and kiss her daughter's head, so whispering that they would talk to each other at home. Lucius's conversation was with Draco, the patriarch's newest pride, even though he wanted more of the son's results, after all knowing that his daughter would have earned good points for Gryffindor, it was Draco's duty to overtake the lion's house.

  
With the arrival of the car at the gate of the Malfoy estate (which consisted of the family coat of arms on both sides) Lucius did not exchange words with the driver, dismissing him. Without the muggle in sight, Dobby, the house elf, was called to take the suitcases to each room of the heirs. As they entered the Manor, the Christmas mood was already felt at the entrance of the house. Garlands adorned the handrails of the stairs, an immense tree greeted visitors at the entrance, ornamented with silver and gold decorations from the family's coat of arms to wizarding objects. How good it was to be home.

  
But the joy lasted little on the part of Phoenix, after seeing her father leave the room with her brother without even being interested in her school life, makes her feel excluded. But a maternal hand on her left shoulder reminded her that not everything was lost.

  
“Shall we take off your clothes and take a shower? I'm sure you're hungry.”

  
A nod was enough for Narcissa.

  
“So let's not let your father and brother wait.”

  
The bathroom was connected with the girl's suite and if you average the same size of the room, it was huge to fit two rooms. A marble sink took up space on the wall in front of the round bathtub, which from the taps, which were placed on top of the bathtub as a fountain, would automatically lower the water when she felt her mistress enter.

  
Narcissa took the bathrobe from her daughter, letting her into the tub. Generally, it would be Dobby's job, but with the recent events, the girl's mother realized that it would be a good time for her to have a mother's affection. Not that Narcissa is negligent, but the girls of pure-blooded families are taught from an early age to be cared for by domestic elves and thus create maturity of a lady, thus having independence. And even loathing the ways of being created, it was thus the world in which she grew up and in only a few moments she could show affection.

  
When combing her daughter's hair like her own, Narcissa thought it best to have a conversation with her daughter about the current situation.

  
“Your father is not ashamed of you, but annoyed that you have faced him.”

  
“Really? For it seems the other way round when he prefers Draco to me.”

  
“He only thinks that the old way is the only way to live. To win. That is why he scorns you, avoids you. So you have to prove how wrong he is. That he can be proud of his two children.”

  
When she saw the solitary tear trickling down her daughter's pale, delicate face, Narcissa turned her toward her.

  
“I love you and I know how special you are. Except he does not know it yet and I hope it's not too late when that happens. But if that happens, when it does happen, do not turn your back on him, because he does not admit it, he only has me, you and Draco. And he loves this family a lot.”

  
And the girl cried what she had to cry those months away from home and her mother's lap. That hug, which at the same time delicate, could be firm as a fortress, welcomed her soothing her suffering.

  
“Now come on, we can not be late for dinner.”

  
The dinner was practically the exchange of conversation between Draco and Lucius, with Narcisa giving her participation. But Phoenix for the first time preferred silence, which did not torment her that night.

  
In the morning the girl was awakened early by Dobby, who gave her three Christmas presents. It was the gifts for his trio of friends, Harry, Ronald, and Hermione.

  
“Sorry, miss, for Dobby waking you up so early. But Mrs. Malfoy asked me to give you the presents you asked for. It's almost time for the mail.”

  
“Thank you, Dobby. And good morning!”

  
“Oh, thank you miss. To you too!”

  
And he disappeared in a snap. Wearing the slippers, Phoenix sat in her writing table to write Christmas letters for her friends. Especially for Harry, because it would be his first real Christmas.

  
_Dear Harry,_

  
_I hope you're enjoying your Christmas at Hogwarts. Even though it is very empty, I know that it is a good time to enjoy some Christmas festivities, even the castle, as it is not possible in class times._

  
_Do not be surprised at the present, after all we are friends. And as soon as I saw your passion for Quidditch, I knew what to give you. Enjoy this book about the sport and stay inside of all the news about Quidditch, with the monthly subscription of the magazine specialized on it._

  
_I do not accept exchange or return._

_With love,_

  
_Phoenix._

  
The girl went down to Owlery where her owl, Midnight, was. And she gave the velvet moss-green package, to the displeasure of the owl that would have to carry that weight.

  
“I know, honey, I know. Very heavy, but I promise that on the return of your trip, a special dinner will be waiting for you.”

  
And with a kiss on her head, Midnight began to fly. After feeling fulfilled, the girl went to the dining room, to have breakfast. That contained everything of her favorite. From pumpkin juice to petit gateu, Dobby felt inspired to cook today. Listening to Draco's grunts about the elf's predilection for his sister. Well, if he were more respectful of Dobby, maybe he could score points with him.

  
Later, on her spare time, on the preparations for Christmas dinner at night, Narcissa tended her rose garden, which was inside a beautiful glasshouse, with Phoenix as her companion, reading a book, when Draco entered, panting, carrying a Nimbus.

  
“Mom, it would be a lot nicer to play Quidditch if there was someone ...”

  
Narcissa cleared her throat, catching the attention of her two children. But only one understood the reason. Draco, red with rage or shame, turned to his sister.

  
“You're not a blood traitor. I expressed myself wrong. I apologize.”

  
“But that does not change the reason for the fight, does it?”

  
But seeing that this was the only excuse she would take from his brother, Phoenix accepted the apology. Coming out of the greenhouse, the blond saw the blink of his mother's eyes and even though he felt half done, he felt proud.

  
“No need, Mother.” Said the girl, after her brother left the place. She knew she had a matriarch's finger on it, for it did not sound like a sincere apology.

  
“No son of mine calls the other a traitor, as long as he has not at least disgraced this family. And from what I see, he was moved by envy rather than by reason. So, I see no reason to use this expression. And neither you nor he will use against each other again.”

  
The dinner was full of plenty, though it was only four people eating. Gifts were exchanged and in that only moment since arriving at home, Lucius interacted with his daughter. And the present could not have been more significant, a gold-plated reliquary with the intertwined M and B insignia, but when it opened it contained nothing inside.

  
“It is a tradition in my family to give a reliquary where you can keep the most important people with you. There is nothing inside as you will choose.” Lucius explained, wringing a tender smile from his wife. Phoenix did not understand her father's gesture at all.

  
“Why give it to me now?”

  
But Lucius took a sip of his tea, while Draco questioned why he did not get one too.

  
“Because it is only passed from woman to woman and since your father does not have a sister, he presents. See, I always carry mine.”

  
And Narcissa took off the necklace, except that it was bathed in silver under her dress. To say this was a surprise, it was a misunderstanding. With the current situation between father and daughter, the last thing Phoenix expected was a family gift. But now it would be kept warmly.

  
After everyone was in the bedrooms, the girl went down to the kitchen, where Dobby would be packing. Despite the scare, the elf received the young woman with affection and although she could not exchange many gifts with Dobby, she spent time with him celebrating Christmas. So he did not feel alone and forgotten.

  
The next day, the Manor was in na uproar. After all, it was the traditional Malfoy Ball after Christmas night. And with the coming of many guests, Dobby would receive the help of two other elves hired by Narcissa. Draco was experimenting with two of the evening costumes his mother bought. Now, Phoenix read the letters sent by Ron, Mione and Harry, thanking the presents, as well as telling the news. And the best was undoubtedly that of Harry, since in addition to gaining a cloak of invisibility, he would have, upon escaping from Filch, found the mirror of Erised.

  
She did not even want to imagine what back in class was expecting for her. The bell struck marking the beginning of the arrival of the guests, bringing several purebred families, some looking bent at Phoenix, knowing of the choice of House at Hogwarts. But the girl did not notice, for she was happy to see Pansy and Blaise.

  
The two Slytherin friends received the presents saved by the girl to give in person. They sat at a table in the corner of the ballroom, drinking pumpkin juice, talking. Well, more Blaise and Phoenix talking, because Pansy just looked at Draco who was in the company of Goyle and Crabbe.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the French conductor, Francis Marquise, with his symphonic orchestra from Paris.”

  
And the host couple opened the dance session, in Debussy's melody. The middle of the hall was soon filled by several couples. Blaise decided to grab some food from the buffet, while Pansy followed Draco to dance with him. In the middle of it, the girl lost herself in the middle of the melody, until she felt the presence of someone at her side.

  
“It is not good-looking for a girl to be alone during a dance.”

  
It was Severus. In the same type of black clothing except the cloak, it was no different from the teacher at Hogwarts.

  
“And you know that I do not care much about appearances.”

  
“Indeed.”

  
A moment of silence passed between them until the uncle's left hand stepped in front of the girl.

  
“Perhaps, would you give me the honor of this dance?”

  
And smiling, Phoenix accepted Severus' hand to dance. Peculiar, in fact, was their relationship. Maybe besides the girl being the daughter of the only friend he had left, it was perhaps the remnant of a young woman with fire-colored hair who bound her more than Draco. Yes Draco was his pupil and godson, but Phoenix, she was at an even higher level of affinity. So, the greater care. She was the jewel of the Malfoy family, just as Lily was from the Evans family.

  
And for the rest of the night, uncle and niece kept each other company. Nothing else had affected Phoenix for the rest of the holidays, because in a balance of things, Christmas came out better than expected. She may not be alone, and although her father's support and pride is important, there were other important people in her life. People, who like her mother, gave her value for what she really was. And only in time Lucius and Draco would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Severus got his part in this chapter, because i really want to explore this unknown side of Harry Potter. Maybe is not like what everybody thinks, but this is my idea on this. See u soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Oh her name comes from my choice of, in addition to honoring the Order of the Phoenix, has the fact that the Black family names their children with the name of stars or constellations. And yes, it may seem wrong, but as a mother of twins, Narcissa would like the good side to win the war. Therefore, Phoenix. Imagine her as the mother in the movie, predominantly black hair with blond hair.


End file.
